Living Life To the Fullest
by Lostlover2012
Summary: Cassie Cullen went alone on a hunt unware what would happen. She accidently killed a lone hiker whose blood sang for her. Now the Cullen's have to move. Cassie left her imprint, Jacob and best friend behind. Can she move on? Or will she wallow in the past
1. Leaving a life behind

**Hey guys! This chapter is sort of the prologue… I don't exactly feel like doing the beginning or end thingy right now… Its 3:03 Am in the morning. So. Yeah. Enjoy my friends :D. **

* * *

**Living life to the fullest**

I couldn't bear to look back at the house as Edward's Volvo veered out of the parking lot. Edward of course, driving. He was leaving his Bella again, which I knew tore him up inside.

They had been growing apart for some time now.

All because of me.

Now we were leaving.

All because of me.

They were all leaving their lives behind they had worked so hard to make.

All because of me.

Edward's hands clenched around the steering wheel as he drove on.

Me and Edward were alone in the car, Alice was driving her Porsche, Jasper in the car with her. Jasper's motorcycle was in Emmett's jeep, somewhere. Emmett was driving his Jeep, alone. Rosalie was driving her BMW and she didn't look very happy to be driving alone. She probably was missing Emmett. Last but not least, Carlisle and Esme were driving Carlisle's black Mercedes.

I had no idea where we were moving- didn't even care. All I really felt like doing was running back to Daphne and Jacob. I probably would, if I wasn't 100 percent positive it was better this way. For them at least, it was better if I left. I could hurt them. I couldn't allow myself to do that, not while I was aware anyway.

I looked out the window, wondering absentmindedly how many times they had moved before, like this.

I sat like that, my face pressed against the window for days. We only ever stopped for gas every few hundred miles.

The rest of the Cullen's had just hunted, before we began our journey. They wanted to make as few stops as possible.

A few hours later, we passed a sign that said Virginia. That piqued my interest. Where were we moving, in Virginia?

"Mystic Falls." Edward answered, his hands finally loosening on the steering wheel.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it; again, sorry its short. This is sort of the prologue, like I mentioned up there. The 'real' chapter will be up in a few days- Probably either tomorrow, the day after that, or Monday. I will also try to get another chapter on Mystery Girl published. Its hard writing in Edward's point of view, although I like it, It's hard as hell. So, anyway, I hoped you like it and please review. OH- speaking of reviews…. I GOT 100 ON THE CASSIE CULLEN STORY! *Mini party* So thanks to (Yes, I'm going to name all of them. Get ready.) **

**Babygurl1994,**

**Pretty Monster Princess,**

**Somnilunae,**

**Lupuspella101,**

**AuRaLEwOlFe,**

**Dib-Demi,**

**SetoKaiba4life,**

**PotterNinja,**

**101XTeamCullenX101,**

**Mrs EmilySalvatore,**

**Roxie i do byte,**

**xXNatSavXx,**

**SilentTalker2000,**

**Pearlioluvdraco,**

**Mysteriouslullaby,**

**Jacobs little sister J,**

**TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta,**

**BrokenYetDreaming,**

**Miramisa90212,**

**Newest-Vamp-X,**

**Rach199,**

**And last… But not least:**

**I3edwardcullen. **

**Those are… A lot… of people… So thank you all for reviewing c; And until next chapter…. **

**Bye ;D! **


	2. Moving in

**Hey guys and girls, sorry this one took so long… I know I haven't told you guys but… I'm in the play 'Annie' and we kind of have been working our butts on it for the past month. We had our first real play today :D. I got a gift basket from my dad ^_^. Oh… And I'm not Annie, but I'm one of the orphans... My name in the play is Pepper c:**

***Cassie comes in***

**Cassie: Get on with the story. Nobody cares about your life.**

… **I do. **

**Cassie: Correction, nobody but you cares about your life. **

***Bree-ann comes in***

**Bree-ann: Yay. Cassie left Jacob! Edward and Cassie together forever. *Does a happy dance then sees the glares Cassie is sending her and stops* what…**

**Cassie: I will never be with Edward. Sorry to burst your insane bubble.**

**Bree-ann: Yes, you will. The author is writing me an alternate version. Take that! *Sticks tongue out* **

**You are so immature.**

**Bree-ann: I know. I like it that way.**

**Oh, by the way, I got a question and Edward got a gift. **

**The question is from:**

**I3edwardcullen**

**And it says:**

**Do you like Emmett?**

**Cassie: Yeah, he's nice. **

**The question was for me…**

**Cassie: I don't care.**

**Bree-ann: Can I answer it?**

**No! It was for me.**

**Bree-ann: *Pout* Pleaaasee?**

**Fine. Whatever. Yes, I do like Emmett but he's annoying sometimes. He's nice though.**

**Bree-ann: Yay! I like Emmett; he's hot but not as hot as my Niall… **

**Speaking of 'your' Niall… were the hell is he?**

***Niall, the newly turned vampires speeds into the room***

**Niall: Hai.**

… **The hell? **

**Niall: Carlisle turned me. **

**Ah… I see… So…**

***Bree-ann looks scared for her life but also very stunned because Niall is even hotter as a vampire.* **

**Niall: Don't worry love, I don't hold grudges. *Smiles at Bree-ann***

**Bree-ann: *Heart melts and she hugs Niall***

**Okay then. This is getting to chick flick-y. Cassie do something!**

***Cassie walks over to Niall and rips off his left ear and throws very far away***

**Niall: BLOODY HELL! *Looks toward Cassie* I'll get you for this! But first… *Runs off to find ear***

**Bree-ann: Come back my love! *Follows***

… **Okay then…. Well I'm gonna start this chapter, we will answer all the other questions in the end and also, Newest-Vamp-x is going to be making an appearance: D. See you afterwards. **

**Cassie: Ugh. Another guest…**

***Sends Cassie glares***

**Anyway… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously:**

I looked out the window, wondering absentmindedly how many times they had moved before, like this.

I sat like that, my face pressed against the window for days. We only ever stopped for gas every few hundred miles.

The rest of the Cullen's had just hunted, before we began our journey. They wanted to make as few stops as possible.

A few hours later, we passed a sign that said Virginia. That piqued my interest. Where were we moving, in Virginia?

"Mystic Falls." Edward answered, his hands finally loosening on the steering wheel.

* * *

We sat in silence most of the rest of the ride there. When we finally pulled up to our new home I was relieved. I had spent over 3 days in a car with Edward- not some of my better days to say the least…

The home we pulled up to- of course, was a mansion. Not that I expected anything different with how they threw their money around, anyway. The house looked SUPER old but was clearly refurnished, a white simple house but beautiful none the less. It was 2 stories tall and had at _least_ 10 rooms with its enormous size.

I grabbed my bag that had been sitting beside me and opened the door, taking a deep breath and looking at the house. I could see inside the windows that the Cullen's were almost done unpacking. The rooms were looking more and more like home every second.

I sighed, walking up to the door and turning the door knob, pushing it open and walking inside the humungous room.

The room was a simple white, but it was decorated much like the old house was… it was the living room, I guessed, looking at the pure white couch that I had cowered behind several times at the old house.

I walked up the stairs, not giving a second glance, making my way to look at the rooms that were still available and hadn't been taken by one of the others. I settled on a room that resembled what Edward's used to look like. But it didn't have a glass door that led into the forest or even a window to look out of. It did however have a HUGE bookshelf that covered most of the wall, another door which led to what I could only guess to be the bathroom, a huge closet that Alice would approve of, and an old looking desk that was pushed against one of the walls. The desk looked like it belonged in a museum, the wood looked beautiful, it held a complex pattern along the sides that must of took someone years to perfect. The pattern somewhat looked like ivy that was working its way up a house.

I blew on the dust sitting on top of the desk and that caused a whirlwind of dust particles to start to fly around the room, each one circling around before landing somewhere else in the big room.

I set my bag down; unzipping it and taking out a dust rag I normally would use for my laptop, but decided that the desk could also use some cleaning.

I spent a couple minutes making sure every crease and corner of the desk was spotless.

I sighed, looking at the spotless desk and smiled triumphantly.

"Cassie, come get your things." Esme said from downstairs, I could hear the sound of them moving furniture and figured I would have to come face to face with them sooner or later.

I sped out of the room and found Esme sitting in the almost finished living room. My things I normally kept in my bedroom were out in the middle, waiting to be moved.

After I moved everything in my room, my blue bed and desk chair, along with all my books, my laptop, and my clothes. I basically unpacked everything. It took me less than 20 minutes as well… I guess that's one of the perks to being a vampire…

Now with everything unpacked I had nothing left to keep me busy. My mind began to drift to Daphne and Jacob, which caused my heart to ache as the memory of leaving my only friend and mate came to mind.

What would they do without me?

... Better yet, what would I do without them…?

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry if its short…. I just thought this was like, the perfect ending for this chapter… So.. Questions!.. I just remembered: I have to thank all the reviwers after this to… So questions first.**

***Poofs Edward here***

**Edward: The hell? *Looks at author* Oh hi… You haven't written for awhile… I thought I was finally getting a vacation. *Pouts* **

**Shut up. You got a blue star from Ashlyn. Here. *Snaps fingers and one is now poofed into existence and is residing on his forehead***

**Edward: YAYY! *Squeal***

… **Oh lord… What have you done Ashlyn? Now there isn't even a Bella to stop him… **

***Edward runs off, still squealing like a fan girl***

**Okay, well.. Newest-Vamp-X asked to be here. So. *Snaps fingers and she is now sitting on a chair that has wheels, giving her the ability to roll* **

**Hai. **

**VampX (Your name is long… New name is VampX c:…. Sorry, I'm just to lazy to type it at 3:00 in the morning. ): *Looks around and sees the author* Oh hi.. Casandra right? Bree-ann called you that when she first got here… **

**Yeah. You can call me the author… Or Casandra… or 'like a boss girl'… **

**VampX: 'Like a boss girl'? Where did you get that nickname?**

**Well… Long story…. So anyway, welcome.**

**VampX: Thanks. Can I meet Cassie? **

**You want to meet that self centered-**

***Cassie walks in***

**Oh hey Cassie… **

**VampX: So nice to meet you.**

**Cassie: The feelings mutual. **

… **Okay so, questions. **

**PotterNinja said, and asked: **

**EDWARD LEFT BELLA AGAIN? WHY DID HE DO THAT? WHAT'S GOING ON? What the... When did... 's so uncharacteristic of Edward to just leave her again after promising not to. And weren't they engaged?** **W****hen did they drift apart?**

**Well, If Edward really did leave Bella again, then she needs to go find Edward an kick his sorry butt into place.**

**Poor Cassie. :( That car ride must have sucked.**

**Update soon!**

**Cassie: The car ride did suck… It was horrible! I was stuck with that sorry sulking son of a bitch for days! **

***Mumbling* That isn't very nice…**

**VampX: That sounds like it was almost unbearable…**

***Cassie and VampX start talking about the car ride and it eventually drifts to Jacob and Daphne***

**GUYS! You can talk after the chapter is over. **

**Cassie: Fine.**

**VampX: Fine.**

**So, anyway, let me answer those questions: **

**Yes, Edward left Bella again.**

**He didn't want to have Cassie around her, knowing she was dangerous and could hurt her.**

**Erm… Whats going on? Well…. A story in the making. :D. **

**No, he never had the house alone after the rest of the family went hunting, because Cassie didn't go hunting, therefore he never proposed. **

**When Cassie joined the family Edward and Bella began to gradually spend less and less time together. **

***Looks at Cassie* Damn, your messing up the plot line of Eclipse so badly. **

**Cassie: It isn't my fault!**

**Kind of is.**

**VampX: So…. Now what…**

… **Hm… *Looks at VampX's wheeled chair and thinks of an Idea***

**VampX: You thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Office chair races?**

**VampX: Hell yeah!**

**Lets go! *Makes my chair have wheels* On your mark.. *Gets ready* Get set…. *Looks at VampX* GO!**

***They both take off and wheel away, getting out of sight but screams of victory can be heard later, the winner is unknown***

**Cassie: Psh. And she calls me immature. So, anyway, since she isn't here to thank the reviewers I'll do it…. Thank you:**

**BrokenYetDreaming,**

**PotterNinja,**

**BellaAlec4eva,**

**Dib-Demi,**

**Hannawolf101,**

**AuRaLeEwOlFe,**

**Sunflower442778,**

**SetoKaiba4Life,**

**Rach199,**

**Newest-Vamp-X,**

**And **

**I3edwardcullen.**

**Cassie: Thank all of you so… Anyway…. Now what do I do?... *Thinks* Well…. I guess…. Just say bye? *Looks around to make sure the author isn't around to see her say bye, because she knows that the author will be pissed if she sees her do so.* … *Whispers* Bye….**

***From somewhere off in the distance*: I HEARD THAT! **

**Cassie: Oh crap… So… Yeah. Bye! *Runs away***

**PS: The next chapter will be out soon, but it will have to be after all the play date thingys are over. I have one tomorrow and Sunday. I should have one out on Tuesday or Wednesday- I will try hard to have one out by then but no promises. Anyway, Bye. Thanks for reading and please review :P.**


	3. Discovery in the desk

**Hello! Sorry about it being short, just… it's like… 4:48AM… and I am sort of tired... Heads up though: The next chapter is going to be in Elena's point of view… For those who don't watch Vampire Diaries, hang with me. It shall all be explained in time.**

***Cassie comes in* **

**Cassie: That was so lame… What are you like some guru now?**

… **No, but I do have the power to end you so if I were you I would shut the hell up. **

***Cassie shuts up, literally, clamping her jaw shut.* **

**So, it appears we have two guests today. I will have one in the beginning, and one in the end. Also… I would like to apologize in advance if Cassie for example: Rips your arm off… or… hurts your feelings… Okay? So. Yeah. Here is our first guest, please welcome: BellaAlec4eva. Or because I'm too lazy to type it all: BAE. c: **

***Snaps fingers and BAE is now sitting in a chair, she has clearly been expecting this because she is wearing a Team Alec shirt, jeans that have 'Alec is so hot, Alec and Bella forever' along with other various Alec related sentences written on. She also is wearing sneakers with pictures of Alec on the side, on the back in small print it says: TEAM ALEC.***

**BAE: Too much?**

**A little…**

**Cassie: I'm just gonna say… What the hell is with you and Alec? Wasn't he that Bitchy-Witchy's twin?**

***Sigh* Jane…? Also, she wasn't a witch she just has powers. She can burn people with her mind.**

**Cassie: I knew that…**

**BAE: *Laughing because of what Cassie said about Bitchy-Witchy* **

**Err… *Looks at BAE, who is now literally rolling on the ground laughing* Dude. Calm the freak down.**

**BAE: *Still laughing***

***Hm…, thinking.* I have cookies? **

***BAE immediately stops and looks at the author, who poofs up cookies and hands it to her.***

**Cassie: You have the weirdest guests….**

**Eh… I like her. She doesn't try to kill me. *Glares at Cassie***

**Cassie: Whatever. **

… **Anyway, we also have questions. For uh… *Goes to look***

**BAE: 2 are from me.* Mouth is full of cookies so it comes out as garbled nonsense I somehow am able to make out***

**Oh... okay... do you want to ask them?**

**BAE: Sure.*Swallows cookies and continues with question.* So, I have a question for you guys… Why don't you get along? **

**Cassie and Author at same time: She's a bitch. *Looks at other* HEY! *Both feeling a little hurt, but also creeped out by how they are doing it at the same time*... Stop that…. *All in sync***

**BAE: That… was creepy… The next question is for-**

***Bree-ann comes in, late.***

**Bree-ann… You are late. You are the co-host you are supposed to be here on time!**

**Bree-ann: Whatever. *Sits down, and looks at empty tray of cookies.* HEY! I MADE THOSE! THEY WERE FOR NIALL! *Tackles BAE and they begin to fight… BAE is surprisingly winning somehow, just barley though.* **

**CASSIE! DO SOMETHING!**

**Cassie: Gladly. *Grabs Bree-ann and throws her off, making her hit the wall with a BUNCH of force, knocking her out.***

… **Is she gonna be okay?**

**BAE: Like I care! The bitch tried to kill me!**

**So what was the question?**

**BAE: My question was for Cassie. Although I understand now… I was gonna ask Why you don't like Bree-ann… I understand though. She's a bitch.**

**Cassie: Agreed. **

… ***Snaps fingers and Edward is now here, he looks annoyed to be poofed yet again into this 'nonsense'.* **

**BAE: Edward? Dammit. Why not Alec… *Muttering, almost silently from chair beside me.* **

**Edward: What the hell? **

**Cassie: Aw… Now this SOB's here. *Looks at author* For once… I agree with Edward: What the hell? Why does he have to come… *Whining tone of voice* **

**Shut the hell up. Edward you got 3 blue stars from Chloe. *Snaps fingers and Edward now has them on his shirt***

**Edward: Oh, I can't take these… *Gasp's come from everyone in the room, besides Edward and he tries to explain.* I went to a clinic and got help. I no longer have an addiction... *Tries to take the stars off, but fails. He looks annoyed, but still tries to do it more frenzy-like now.* Why- Can't I take them off?**

**Superglue. *Matter of fact like.***

**Cassie: But we are vampires how does that even- You know what. Screw it. *Walks away from the set, not giving a crap.* **

**Edward take the god damn stars and be grateful.**

***Poofs Edward away***

**BAE: Can Alec come?**

**Will it shut you up? **

**BAE: Yes.**

***Snaps fingers and Alec is now here, I have disabled his powers so he can't numb our senses while he is here.* **

**Alec: What is this blasphemy? Who are you?**

**BAE: ALEC!**

**Alec: Human? *Snarls and begins to walk toward- BAE's eyes getting wide***

***Takes out squirt bottle and squirts Alec, causing a burning effect on his skin.* ALEC! NO! LEAVE THE POOR FAN-GIRL ALONE! BAD BOY!**

**Alec: AH! IT BURNS! WHAT IS THIS? *Hisses in pain as the liquid sizzles his skin. He also has stopped stalking toward BAE.***

**Vervain. It works? I'll be damned… **

**Alec: What is this vervain you speak of? Isn't that an herb?**

**Long story. Listen, I have a chapter to do. So, just wait here. Okay? I'll write the chapter and I'll be back….**

***Throws BAE the squirt bottle, who smiles wickedly, Alec is left looking a bit scared of the human, as I walk out of the room and back into my own room where I write.* So… Yeah… that was… interesting… enjoy I guess….**

* * *

**Previously:**

After I moved everything in my room, my blue bed and desk chair, along with all my books, my laptop, and my clothes. I basically unpacked everything. It took me less than 20 minutes as well… I guess that's one of the perks to being a vampire…

Now with everything unpacked I had nothing left to keep me busy. My mind began to drift to Daphne and Jacob, which caused my heart to ache as the memory of leaving my only friend and mate came to mind.

What would they do without me?

... Better yet, what would I do without them…?

* * *

I stayed there for awhile, just staring at one of my walls while I thought of all the decisions I had made to get me to this point. If I hadn't of killed that woman, I could still be with Daphne and everything would still be alright. I wouldn't have to worry if she hated me… or if she could ever forgive me…

Eventually I decided that it was all in the past… I couldn't do anything to fix it. I just would have to move forward and live in the present.

Sighing, I walked over to the desk and figured now was as good as time as any to see what it has inside. I opened one of the delicately made drawer's and one of my eyebrows raised in question when I saw what looked to be a leather bound book…- journal maybe? It looked to be at least a century old and had a name in writing on the front, - Stefan Salvatore. I'll be damned. The bastard from Vampire Diaries- obviously someone here was playing a trick on me, Edward maybe?

I chuckled, turning the leather around in my hands before breaking the tiny lock that kept it from being opened… The lock looked about as old as the leather… They sure were trying to authenticate as much as they could… Whatever stupid joke this was, they spent quite a bit of money on it. One of my eyebrows rose whenever I began to read.

'_Dear… Book…_

_Damon left for the confederacy last week, he said he would be back 'soon'. With his childish ways I think he will just end up either getting himself killed or quitting the army. He never was one to commit himself to anything, including women. He just preferred to move from one whore to the next. Although, I admit, I do feel sympathy for him, what if he gets hurt? What if he ends up dead because of his own stupidity? I wish he would just take the damn thing seriously. I want my big brother back alive rather than having to bury his remains when he returns. On another note, Father says we are getting a visitor, he doesn't know the person's name, or even if it is a woman or a man. He just says that he or she is a very important person and is highly respected. He has informed me to be on my best behavior, I admit I am a little edgy to invite a total stranger into our home but I trust my Father's instincts to choose best. Even if he is just led by blind faith, as am I. I must go now; I promised Damon I would send him a letter. I should only hope he is well enough to receive it. Sincerely, Stefan Salvatore'_

After reading that entry I couldn't help but read the next... and the next… Before I knew it I had finished the journal… It actually sounded a lot like Stefan… Maybe it wasn't a trick? Could two different types of Vampires exist? Hell, apparently that stupid book 'Twilight' was based off Edward and Bella's life, so why couldn't Damon and Stefan be alive to? Or… undead… Whatever. Wait… that means that the hotness known as Damon Salvatore exists... If this is true, at least. Queue fan girl squeal.

I am living in the town were _Damon Salvatore _also resides in… I may even get to meet him… Maybe this is a sign telling me that the past of my life is over, closing the door so to speak, and opening a new one. Into the Vampire Diaries world.

Man, my life is just full of weirdness… Talk about an understatement of the century.

* * *

**Hello. I came back to my room… Alec is gone… so is the squirt bottle… and BAE… I have no idea where in the hell they went, but have fun… I guess... poor Alec… Anyway, our next guest is SilentTalker2000.**

***Bree-ann has just regained consciousness from when she was thrown by Cassie in the beginning***

**Bree-ann: OH HELL NO! *Sitting down, still, she is now rubbing her head like it hurts.***

**Oh hell yes. *snaps fingers and SilentTalker2000- or ST, because I'm too lazy to type the name every time, is now sitting in a chair, Bree-ann's chair actually. **

**ST: Oh hello, author… *Notices Bree-ann.* Hello, Bree-ann.**

**Bree-ann: *Mumbling under breath* Hello SilentTalker2000...**

**ST: I'm sorry, I didn't hear you.**

**Bree-ann: … *Looks toward the author* Can I kill her?**

**NO! Not hurting my guests!**

**Bree-ann: YOU LET CASSIE HURT ME! HELL, YOU ASKED HER TO! **

**So? **

**Bree-ann: Screw you! *Gets up, and goes out of the door, slamming it shut.***

… **That was…**

**ST: Dramatic. **

**So you had questions.**

**ST: One is for Cassie- and one for you.**

**Tell me mine first. **

**ST: Where did you come up with the name 'like a boss girl'?**

**You caught that huh? *Laugh***

**ST: Yep. So spill.**

**Okay, well, on my Facebook page I have lied about where I work… and such… Doesn't everyone? So anyway, apparently, I am a boss at 'Like a boss.' A lot of people started calling me that- in fact, Real life Daphne, and 'works' there to. She's the one who started my nickname.**

**ST: Wait- what? Real life Daphne? Huh.**

**Oh… Did I never mention it? Daphne is based off of my best friend. Well… one of them. I put Daphne in a lot of my stories; she's just really easy for me to write… I actually have an original story starring a sort of alternate version of Cassie and Daphne… along with their other friend- but that's a different story… perhaps if you ask that I'll tell you… God I feel like I'm in an interview…**

**ST: Tell me about it. So, poof Cassie here. Next one is for her.**

**Mmk. *Snaps fingers and Cassie is now standing here, she is wearing a dress, and looks like she is wearing TONS of makeup***

**ST: Whoa… what the hell happened to you?**

**Cassie: Alice.**

**St: Wowwwwwwwww….**

**Cassie: Thank you for saving me, for that I owe you my gratitude. *Looks toward the author* Now what the hell do you want?**

**Well, Silent here had a question. What do you want?**

**Cassie: What do you mean what do I want?**

**ST: What do you want? Simple question.**

**Cassie: Well… right now I **_**want**_** to be out of this dress and back into my old clothes. **

**CRAP ANSWER! I demand better.**

**Cassie: Well… I suppose I **_**want**_** to go back home to Seattle.**

**ST: You lived in Seattle?**

**You haven't read Edward's POV-story thing have you? I pointed it out in the first chapter. **

**ST: Oh… I forgot... Sorry…**

**Cassie: It's fine… Can I leave now? **

**Yeah. Whatever.**

***Cassie zooms out the door***

**ST: So what do we do now?**

**Do we have any more questions? *Looks at sheet of reviewers* Hmm… That's it… But you can thank the reviews if you want.**

**ST: Okay. *Takes review sheet* Thank you:**

**BellaAlec4eva,**

**BrokenYetDreaming,**

**Newest-Vamp-X,**

**And last and also certainly the best, **

**SilentTalker2000.**

**ST: So yeah. Thanks. **

**Is it necessary to put the 'and also certainly the best' **

**ST: Yes, it is. **

**Okay... well… say bye… I want to go to bed.**

**ST: Bye!**

**Bye… See you… In a few days maybe? Sorry I just have a freaking case of writers block. I broke free on this one but it is still hard to write it. So, until then, goodbye… Damn… its 5:43AM here now… it took me… *Goes to read up where I put the time in the beginning* It took me like... An hour to write this intro/outro thing. Damn… Wow… Well… bye… :D!**

**St: Bye again!**


	4. The End

I'm sorry for those of you who expected this to be a chapter…

I started this story without any intention of it ever making it this far.

I never actually accounted for people actually _reading _the thing.

I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that this story isn't going to be updated anytime soon.

Maybe one day I'll come back and finish it?

I am deeply sorry for those of you who have grown to love the story Cassie Cullen.

My muse has burnt out for this story.

If I wrote a chapter now it would just be disappointing.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews- I have to say I' m sad to end it this way but I just don't think I can write for this story anymore.

Goodbye wonderful readers/reviewers.

-Lostlover2012


End file.
